A Smuggler's Diary
by TheCorellianHan
Summary: Diary of a smuggler is an adventure story about the two smugglers of the saga Lando and Han in the 7th after the battle of Yavin. It is a fanfic that originally I published in Spanish but now I bring this translation. Obviously this story is not part of the current canon but it is located in the canon.


p class="MsoNormal"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Chapter 1:/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Between so much music and so much celebration I lost the notion of the time there in the moon of Endor the night for a while that had fallen and the stars shone more than other days. I was caught by Princess Leia, she carefully wrapped her arms around my neck and stroked the hair on my neck, I had my hands on her hips./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I could not help but think about the uncertain future that was coming for us while looking at Leia's eyes looking at all the details of her brown iris and capturing her message of tenderness with that look, she thought that after defeating the empire she was selling peace, but I I doubt that that happened, I knew that all the problems that I had sought all this time as a smuggler would take its toll, some day. She gave me a smile, something tired, we had not rested in the whole intense day, suddenly she under the hands of my neck and with the right hand I take my firm left hand from her hip and interlaced our fingers, the words were left over in that That is why the silence manifested itself among us but not an uncomfortable silence but a silence that conveyed tenderness, a comfortable silence./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- I'm going to talk to Luke, he's done a good job today/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She said while looking me in the eyes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Okay, but don't take too long. - I answered -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She kissed my cheek and walked towards Luke who was leaning against the wall of one of the Ewok's huts looking at nothing. I did not want to think about what destiny would bring, so I decided to go talk to Lando, when I arrived at the place where he was celebrating the victory I greeted him:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- How are you rogue stealing ships? - I said jokingly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Look who is here the scoundrel of Han, it seems you do not waste your time eh? - I gave a little nudge referring to Leia I just let out a small laugh- For when the wedding have?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Very funny Lando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What plans do you have for your future?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Truthfully I did't know exactly what would happen after this, I always thought that Leia was with me on a whim, I am a smuggler who came to the rebellion because I had to save his head from one of his leg gaffes with a client too powerful, basically in search of money to pay off her debt and she ... she was a princess who joined the rebellion, rather, I amount the rebellion to save the galaxy the woman with more character than I had ever known, it was also sweet and compassionate, he still remembered when he rescued her, along with Luke, from the Imperial Cruiser./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- The truth, I don't know what I will do, I had thought of going back to the world of contraband and pay off a couple of debts, you know what, after all the money does not come out of nowhere - I answered your question with total sincerity - and you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- I will dedicate myself to helping the rebellion, the work is not yet complete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- if you're right. It's been good to see you again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-You're right/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Suddenly a couple of rebel pilots came calling for Lando's presence and I decided to retire. I walked to one of the bridges that made up the small town of Ewok, pulling my body backwards, leaning my body on the wooden bridge railing, while looking at the sky. I realized that Leia came next to me and lay down beside me, looking at the same starry sky that I did./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- It's been good night, right?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI just nod with my head /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-Yes - he said releasing a sigh he looked at me a little mischievously - and I think ... that can improve .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What is it that you are proposing to me as a princess? - I said with a seductive tone and sitting up to position myself in front of her -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- I think you know better than me Han - She said with a giggle -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I put my hands on her hips and approached our bodies with a more abrupt movement than I wanted at first, she responded by circling my neck with her arms/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- You know me too well/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When I was saying those words my lips almost rubbed with theirs/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"That's almost a year and a half ago ... A year and a half of missions, a year and a half of persecuting the empire, good what's left of it, a year and a half of stress, half a year of war and reconquest , of suffering and of seeing the biggest scum of the universe to escape from the fingers of justice, a year and a half of being together with the person that I love, although not in the way that I would like ... In short, a year and medium.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I think I could say that the day started when that piece of tin came into my room./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Captain Solo! Captain Solo! - C3PO shouted -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What do you want piece of tin ?! - I asked reluctantly after the droid interrupted my rest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- We have to go to the meeting room urgently - answered my question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What has happened? Would not it be a new attack by the warlords right ?! - I said something alarmed/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When saying those words and pose that idea I shot out of my bed, semi naked, I say semi because the only piece of clothing that I had on my body were gray boxer shorts, I went straight to the closet and put on the first pants I found , without letting C3PO explain the situation, just when I was putting my pants on my leg with some difficulty to put my right leg inside the pants and something nervous about the possibilities of a new imminent war the android intervened:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- No, of course it's not that! - the droid exclaimed - It is not war, it is about diplomacy, we must go to the meeting before it starts, although you are asked in point 29 that it is scheduled here 1 hour - It was explained -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Out of here! - I shouted - Before I get you disarm! -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- I only follow the orders of Princess Capitan - she reminded me -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Leia had left him here to remind me of my obligations and to try to control me, she was on a diplomatic mission./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- I said, Get out! - I shouted, I was in a terrible bad mood .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Oh! There's no reason to get that way either - the android murmured as he left my room-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I sat at the foot of my bed and was not sleepy because of the droid and my paranoia with the war, it made me shiver all over my body just thinking that any battle could explode at any second, I already knew that fighting against what remained of the empire would be difficult ... but not as much as it would be, sometimes I felt tired and helpless, but Leia always gave me back the desire with just a look or a caress, but this time she I was in one of those long diplomatic missions, I dressed in the most elegant clothes I had, I had to go more or less to the meeting room, so I put on my pants and a brown leather jacket with a white shirt. I tied the belt by taking off my holster, I did not need it at least that I believed. I left my room and there it was, the last droid I wanted to see today. Breathe with fatigue, C3PO could be so tiresome at times .../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- You'll see Capitan ...- he said while trying to follow me to the Falcon's kitchen - We received a message from ... -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What did he say? I said reluctantly interrupting C3PO -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- That's what I wanted to talk about Sir- continued/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When the droid set out to explain the situation to me, I received a holomensage from Month Motma .../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" Capitan You are only asked in the meeting room of the new republic, go immediately /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"that could only mean two things or that he had a mission or that he was in a mess. I started to prepare two toast and a coffee did not feel like more and the day was not exactly starting as I wanted, I was in a bad mood and with some fatigue, I had lunch fast without hearing C3PO's explanation of why the screams, right now that It was the last thing he wanted. I finished eating my breakfast leaving the dirty cup in the sink and the plate where there were bread crumbs of toast on the table, I would clean it later, I left the room with 3PO behind me telling me something that I was ignoring I did not listen, almost I refused to do it myself, I ran my hands through my hair to comb my hair recently lifted something simple of acer not like Leia who spent hours in the mirror combing his long hair and picking up the holding on to it in a thousand different ways./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Once I got to the meeting room, I opened the door without knocking, the room was full of murmurs mostly about me, I heard some ... Not very nice./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A voice rose above the murmurs/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Pass Captain Solo, Pass - said the voice of Month Motma -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I passed and sat in one of the free chairs in the room, I felt as all eyes were on me as if I were someone important, they were looking me up and down with superiority, almost analyzing me./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Why did you call me? - I asked curtly, I never liked this kind of meetingsem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" -/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- We have called you for a mission, I will go direct, you must escort Doman Beruss and take her to Coruscant, stopping in Naboo and in the new Alderaan, you should turn to Corellia as soon as possible, it is of the utmost importance that no one finds out about your mission except the who are in this room. - he explained -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Okey, and…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"That mission didn't quite convince me, if something I did not like was that you hide me in things and not control the situation and right now they were hiding a lot of things, that is, why should I go? I know that Leia recommends me for missions but to escort someone? That mission sounded more like an excuse to transport something in my ship and that idea if I did not like anything, I didn't want to ... rather I could not refuse a mission that has been assigned by someone of such rank as Month Motma, as well that simply affirm with the head./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- And finally - continued the explanation that seemed to have ended - will not go with his personal ship, we have already assigned him an official transport, now he must go to his mission as soon as possible, they are waiting for him in hangar 44./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- What?! - I raised my voice without wanting to, I was already stressed enough with my life as a captain as for now having to go on a mission - I mean ... Understood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I said those words why I did not want to say a lot in front of the senate of the new republic, I did not lose anything in that mission and it was just the opportunity I was hoping for, the mission would serve as entertainment for the next 7 or 8 days that I would be without seeing Leia, I knew that it was not a coincidence either but I preferred to play it down, I knew something was hiding as I always think I'm incompetent and I could not handle that situation ... I kept quiet and nodded, it was not nobody in that place to reply to the current head of state, things were like that if you did not have any kind of title that would give you more importance and power you were not the one to talk to someone and that I already knew well enough about some mishaps I had had, you know how diplomats are./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- You can retire, in an hour you will be waiting in hangar 44, we expect punctuality from you Captain Solo - finished explaining./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"without saying more than I left the room, without complaint, I felt defeated, almost humiliated by the submission to which they had me tied in the Republic, so I decided to go to the lower part of Coruscant to play a good game at Sabacc. of revenge"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Every time I played that game I felt alive, maybe it was because of the risk of being robbed in a corner of those streets, it was not precisely in the neighborhoods of the "civilized" society, so to speak or worse than soldiers of the republic they discovered my hiding place and decided to intervene by catching me right with my hands in the cards. The door opened, there was no presence there except for an Ithorian who was sitting by the door./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The place seemed as gloomy and depressing as ever, you did not have to look too hard to see that the place did not meet the minimum standards, the walls were metal, like most in this street, and there was a table in the center of the main room , for the important games, then there was a small table for fast games, a single light tried to illuminate the whole room, leaving dark corners and corners where one could observe without anyone seeing his face./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Klanj, get me in a quick game - I told the Ithorian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He was short, I came only at the height of the hip, with skin of brown and green./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"-That is done, I hope that no friend of yours from the Republic has followed the trail ...- He said with his characteristic nasal voice - you know he would be in trouble if that happened -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- You already know that I always erase my Klanj traces.- I answered, although this phrase always brought me problems./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I sat at one of the tables in the background waiting for my opponent with one arm on the table and a confident smile as always, then he appeared. He had a soft blue-green skin, red eyes, lipless mouth and a long, thin face without a nose, the most spooky of his appearance was a scar that ran across his face in a diagonal position, his cigar probably root-chak quickly smeared the smoke environment caused a small cough in me. The silence remained between us creating a lot of tension, I did not know who I was or wanted to know whoever it was that would only bring me problems. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The man's voice broke the silence tearing apart the discomfort that remained between them./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Be careful Solo, I already know your tricks - said his voice that seemed distorted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- It's just strategy ...- I answered with a confident tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- It seems you don't remember me- Confessed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"And that could only mean problems./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Should? - I said hesitantly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- If you want to get out alive ... Yes - I say imposing drawing a smile on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Suddenly I noticed how the blaster cannon was stuck in my intercostal area, I looked down to see a control pistol, one of the most dangerous blasters in the galaxy if you were to be by my side of the canyon with a single shot of that thing you were so weak that you were submissive to the orders of your enemy./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The croupier, who was played by Klanj, handed out the first cards of the game and the fortune wheel began to spin./span/em/p


End file.
